


What Light Brings

by skybluebuttons



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABDL, FTM Reader, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Infantilism, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybluebuttons/pseuds/skybluebuttons
Summary: This was another fic from tumblrthat I apparently forgot to bring over here (oops)! An anon requested Papa!France/FtM ABDL and I can only hope I did the prompt justice.♥
Relationships: France/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	What Light Brings

After tiring of listening to nothing but the clock ticking on the wall of your empty apartment, you grabbed your jacket and decided to take a walk and get some fresh air.

It wasn’t very long into your walk before you started shivering from the cold. You’d gotten used to the out-of-season warm spell that had been happening and were wearing your lighter jacket, having left your winter coat and other warm clothing at home.

You stopped for a moment to blow some warm air on your freezing fingers and rub your hands together for warmth. You couldn’t believe how cold it had gotten so suddenly!

But now that you’d stopped, you were able to take in the sights. Even with the cold, it was still worth it to be out here. Dusk had come and gone and lights filled the town; every business and home brimming with color and lighting up the sky cheerfully. You couldn’t help but smile at the breathtaking sight.

“Ah, another admirer of the lights, I see.”

You jumped and turned around at the sudden voice. True to their words, you’d been so captivated by the beauty of the lights that you hadn’t heard anyone approach.

Before you was beauty of a completely different kind, however. The stranger was a man with blond, wavy hair and neatly trimmed stubble, impeccably dressed in a long charcoal peacoat with a patterned scarf tucked in at the top. He had to be one of the most handsome men you had ever seen, and you blushed as you realized you’d been staring and hadn’t said anything.

“Sorry, you surprised me,” you murmured, unsure what to say in this situation.

“ _Bonne soirée_ ,” he responded, nodding in greeting. “Forgive me, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Oh, it’s okay. I mean, you were right. I was pretty distracted by the lights,” you admitted sheepishly.

“They are grand, _non_?”

“Yeah…” Honestly the sight of him bathed in the colors of all the lights was even better. You realized you were doing it again and fumbled for something to say. “So, uh, you’re here to see the lights too, then?”

Smiling, he shook his head, blond curls bouncing with the action. “ _Non_ , I live here,” he nodded to the brick building nearby. “I’m simply used to seeing many joyous souls admiring the beauty. Although… most are usually accompanied by family or friends, not to mention the many pairs of lovers I have seen. But I had yet to see anyone alone before. You looked lonely, so I thought I could be your companion tonight.”

A flurry of emotions were spinning through you. You weren’t sure if you should feel pathetic for looking lonely, like some kitten in need of affection, or flattered by this man’s kindness. It was also confusing what he had meant by ‘companion.’ You couldn’t tell whether he’d meant it platonically or… romantically. Ah, you were probably just reading too much into it. Ever the hopeful romantic.

“Um, well, thank you. I haven’t even asked your name yet though. I’m (y/n).” You extended your hand to shake.

“Francis,” he returned, shaking your hand before snatching it back suddenly. “ _Mon Dieu_ , you’re freezing!”

He looked you up and down, assessing your poor choice of outerwear critically. “You are hardly dressed for this weather. Would you like to come inside? There is a beautiful view of the lights from my balcony upstairs, if you’d like to continue looking at them,” he offered.

You blinked at the sudden invitation, surprised by the depth of Francis’ kindness, regardless of the fact that you’d just met.

“That… would be really nice actually. Thank you.” You shot him a grateful smile and followed him as he led you into his home. He toed off his shoes by the door so you followed suit, watching as he shrugged off his coat and hung it up. He held his hand out to you next. “Here, let me take your coat.”

“…Thank you.” Honestly, you couldn’t remember the last time anyone was this nice to you. In fact, you weren’t sure anyone had ever been so nice to you. Not since you were a young kid anyway.

You followed him into his kitchen and were stunned by just how clean he kept everything, as well as his beautiful choice of décor. Looking to your left, you caught a peek at his living room, mostly filled with creams and dark wood; it looked inviting,

“You have a beautiful home,” you commented. Now that you were here, you were unsure what to talk about or do.

“ _Merci_ ,” came the reply, “though you have yet to see the best.” He shot you a smile over his shoulder before walking through the swinging door on the opposite side of the kitchen. Curiosity piqued, you followed him, and the moment you swung the door open, your breath was taken away.

Before you was a sliding glass door, and through it you could see the lights of the town. Only from up here, the lights stretched out as far as your eye could see. “This is amazing, thank you.” You murmured.

“Think nothing of it. Here, why don’t you have a seat and I shall go and make us something warm to drink. What would you like? Coffee? Tea? Cocoa?” He pulled out a chair for you from a small table near the door. Honestly, you’d been so captivated by the view that you hadn’t even noticed it before.

“Cocoa would be nice. Um, only if it isn’t too much trouble though…” You murmured as you took a seat at the table. “No trouble at all, _mon cher_. I shall return soon.” He gracefully whisked away from you and disappeared back into the kitchen.

You blinked at his sudden exit, wondering if all of this was even real. It was hard to believe that this handsome man had not only invited you into his home, but was practically catering to your every whim. You continued gazing out at the beautiful night sky; you never could have guessed that simply going for a walk would result in your night turning out like this.

“Here we are!” You looked up to see Francis back into the room carrying a tray over to the table. As he set it down you could see two steaming mugs of cocoa, two spoons, a small bowl of marshmallows and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. “Wow,” you said breathlessly. This was only reinforcing your idea of all of this being a fairy tale. “Thank you. You didn’t have to go through all this trouble just for me.”

The Frenchman waved his hand dismissively at your thanks. “Nonsense. It’s been far too long since I’ve had a guest, and no guest in my home will receive anything short of the finest hospitality there is to offer.” He smiled at you before taking his own seat. “I hope this is to your liking. You struck me as the type who has a sweet tooth.”

You blushed a bit, nodding as you took a mug in your hands and started scooping marshmallows into it. The warmth began to spread through your hands, and you were grateful for it; the view was beautiful, but being next to the door still left you feeling a little chilly. “Yeah, I guess I always have had a bit of a sweet tooth…”

You took a sip of the hot chocolate, shivering as the warmth spread through you pleasantly. Francis seemed to study you as you shivered. “ _Excusez moi_. I will be back in just a moment.” He shot you a comforting smile before leaving the room. “Um, sure. No problem.” Perplexed, your eyes followed him as he left the room before turning back to the window and cradling the mug in your hands. It wasn’t long before you heard his footsteps approaching behind you, and you turned back towards the Frenchman.

“Here, put this on. Forgive me for saying this, but your current attire… does not seem to be capable of keeping you warm.” You flushed, embarrassed, and looked down at yourself. In your haste earlier you’d simply grabbed one of your older long-sleeved shirts, and admittedly it showed its signs of wear. The sleeves were tattered at the ends from your nervous habits of biting and picking at them, and the rest of the shirt was threadbare from use.

“Um, thanks,” you murmured as you took the sweater from him. You still felt embarrassed by the comment, but knew he was right. You _were_ cold, and he was just looking out for you. “Where can I change?”

“Here, I’ll show you to the bathroom.” You stood and followed him again, quickly reaching a door in the hallway. “Here we are. I’ll wait for you back at the table, okay?” You nodded and walked into the room, quickly flipping on the light and closing the door behind you. His bathroom looked just as pristine at the rest of his house.

You quickly peeled your thin shirt off, shivering as the air hit your exposed skin. Grabbing the sweater, you quickly popped your head and arms through it before pulling it down, instantly feeling warmer from the fleecy material. As you tried to fix your mussed hair with your fingers, you couldn’t help but grin at how cute you looked in the mirror. The sweater was a soft blue color, with a couple of cute penguins wearing scarves, hats and ice skates on the front. It was also a bit big on you, the sleeves falling past your knuckles.

You wondered why Francis had a shirt like this. From what you saw him wearing earlier, he seemed to have sophisticated taste and this didn’t really seem like something he would wear. You shrugged and shook the thought away, folding your shirt up and exiting the bathroom to return to your hot cocoa and wonderful company.

“Oh, don’t you look adorable!” Francis exclaimed as you entered the room, making you smile and blush. “Thanks,” you murmured. “Feeling better?”

“Yes, I feel much better now, thank you.” You reached out for a cookie and started nibbling on it.

Francis put his chin in his palm as he smiled at you. “I am glad to hear it. Where were you headed so quickly in such cold weather, if I may ask?”

Blinking at his sudden question, you wondered what you could tell him. You took your time chewing the bite of cookie before swallowing, trying to think on an answer that wouldn’t embarrass you any further tonight.

“I um… wasn’t really going anywhere. I just thought it might be nice to take a walk and get some fresh air, I guess.” You purposefully left out the fact that you’d felt pathetically lonely and couldn’t stand being in your apartment any longer. You nervously met his eyes, hoping he didn’t think poorly of you for it.

They were just as warm as before, showing no signs of pity, and you relaxed a little. “Ah, there is nothing wrong with wandering. I find the idea of it to be quite romantic, honestly. Besides, had you not decided to wander tonight, we would not have met and I would be without the wonderful company of such a cute boy.”

He winked at you and you instantly flushed crimson, but couldn’t fight the grin forming. It felt… amazing, to have someone be supportive of you. You tried to hide your smile behind your mug as you took another sip of cocoa. You felt the warmth spread through you again, making your eyelids heavy. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d felt this good. Suddenly you let out a huge yawn, covering your mouth instantly and apologizing afterward.

Francis just chuckled. “It is alright. You wouldn’t be the first to fall victim to sleep after the comfort of a hot drink. I’ve a friend that nearly falls asleep every night halfway through his evening cup of tea,” he laughed a little. “Anyway, you are welcome to take a nap here, if you wish.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t possibly put you through even more trouble than I already have,” you argued.

“Come now, there is no harm in admitting you need rest. I assure you it is no trouble. I have a spare bedroom,” he added with what sounded like a hopeful note in his voice.

“I don’t want to-” another yawn forced its way out, not doing much to help your argument. “-Impose. You’ve already been kinder to me than anyone ever has…”

Francis chuckled at the cute yawn and the way you were trying to fight sleep just as a little one would. “And I would enjoy nothing more than continuing that kindness and allowing you to get the rest you so clearly need.” He stood up, approaching and offering you his hand. “Come on, let’s go get you settled in.”

Maybe it was how sleepy you felt, or the continued feeling that this entire experience was a nice dream, but you went along with Francis’ wishes, taking his hand and standing. Something about how gentle and caring he was being just made you reluctant to fight him.

Holding your hand, he led you down the hallway as you failed to rub the sleep from your eyes with the other until you came to a door. He opened it and you couldn’t see much in the darkness of the room; only a twin bed that was partially revealed from the lighting in the hall.

Without turning on the room’s lights, Francis led you to the bed before releasing your hand. He tucked the covers back before shuffling out of your way. “Here you are, _mon petit_. All ready for you.”

“Thanks,” you yawned as you got into the bed. Before you could pull the covers over yourself, Francis was there, tucking you in. This man only continued to delightfully surprise you. Once he finished, he stood back, looking back at you and brushing a stray hair away from your forehead. “All comfy?”

You nodded and closed your eyes, cherishing this feeling of comfort. “How come you’re so nice, Francis?” You felt embarrassed as soon as the words left your mouth, knowing you must sound like a little kid asking such a ridiculous question in such a sleepy state.

He only seemed to be amused as he smiled down at you. “How could I be anything short of it when in the company of such a cute prince?” You blushed in the face of his flattery, but it made you smile all the same. “But now it’s time for little princes to go to sleep, alright? Call for me if you need anything.” He pet your hair a little longer before walking to the door. “Sweet dreams, (y/n),” he whispered. The last sound you heard before you fell asleep was the door closing behind him.

~♥~♥~♥~♥~

You slowly opened your eyes, trying to blink away the remnants of sleep. You felt much more rested now, and slowly remembered where you were. The thought of Francis’ kindness toward you made you smile goofily as you stretched.

The smile fell instantly as your body shifted, revealing warm wetness between your legs. “Shit.” You threw back the covers to reveal what you already knew; you’d wet the bed. Again. This was something that happened on and off throughout your life, seemingly at random at times, but you were entirely embarrassed that it happened here in this wonderful man’s house, when you’d been having such a wonderful night.

You jumped out of bed, frantically thinking of how you could hide this. _‘If he liked me before, he certainly won’t anymore. Nothing’s more off-putting than a bed-wetter…’_ You carefully lifted each layer of bedding to check the damage before checking yourself. Your pants were thoroughly soaked, and your heart dropped as you checked the rest of yourself. _'Dammit, it got on the sweater he let me borrow too.’_

Your mind desperately thought of ways you could take care of this without Francis noticing. Maybe you could try to ball everything up and try to sneak off to his laundry room? Another thought struck you as to why that wouldn’t work. _'Oh God, it probably seeped into his mattress too,’_ you thought as you reached to check underneath the fitted sheet. Your hand froze midway as you heard the door creak open and light suddenly spilled over you.

“Ah, I thought I heard you were awake in here.” His warm voice poured over you, but this time it brought no comfort, knowing that warm voice was going to disappear soon and be replaced with disgust. There was no way you could hide this from him now. “Did you sleep well?”

You looked over your shoulder at him, swallowing. You really didn’t want to turn around and face him. “I…”

“(y/n)? What’s wrong?” To your growing distress, Francis started walking over to you. _'Shit!’_ As he approached you, the air in the room seemed to grow still; you could tell that he saw it. You ducked your head shamefully, unable to meet his eyes. “I-I’m, I’m really sorry Francis. I’ll clean all of it up if you’ll let me, a-and I’ll buy you a new mattress…” That was an empty promise; you knew you didn’t have the money for that.

Chuckling met your ears, making you cringe. Disgust you could handle, but to be laughed at by him… “That’s not necessary, _mon petit_.” He leaned over the bed and plucked a corner of the fitted sheet up, revealing a plastic sheet covering the mattress. “See? No harm done.” He looked into your eyes with that familiar look of concern on his face as he brought a hand to your cheek. “I could care less about any of this,” he waved in the general direction of the bed. “I’m much more worried about you. Are you alright?”

Between the shame and panic, Francis’ concern for you was overwhelming. You started trembling and you could feel tears welling up in your eyes. “I don’t know,” you blurted, voice thick.

Suddenly his hands were gently pulling you against him, hugging you. “Shhh… it’s alright.” As much as you wanted to lean on him and accept the hug, you were all too aware of your state and tried to keep your body away from him, so you wouldn’t get him dirty too.

Francis guided your head to his chest, fingers massaging your scalp to try and calm you. “I want you to listen to me, okay? I know you’re feeling a lot of things right now, but I want you to know that this doesn’t change how I feel about you. Accidents happen, okay? Everything is going to be fine.”

You were grateful that he was hugging you, and hid your face against his chest to try and keep the tears from falling. This man was amazing; you couldn’t believe someone this understanding existed, and that he wasn’t disgusted or even upset in the slightest bit.

“Breathe, _ma cherie_ ,” he reminded you. You sucked in a large breath before exhaling. “Sorry,” you murmured shakily. “No sorries needed, I just need you to breathe, okay? Just try to match your breathing to mine, and focus on calming down.”

Quiet filled the room as you followed his guidance, matching your breathing to his and listening to his calming heartbeat. Time passed and you were feeling more stable and able to breathe easily. “Feeling better?” You peeked up at him with a shy smile. “Yeah.” Well, that was mostly true. You couldn’t help but fidget a little; the cooling dampness of your clothes was beginning to grow uncomfortable.

“Now, let’s get you out of those clothes. I’d like to help you, if you’ll allow it.”

You cocked your head to the side, confused as to what Francis meant exactly. But regardless of what he had in mind, you trusted him completely. “Sure, that sounds fine.” A gasp left you as he suddenly lifted you up and carried you across the room. Just as you were about to ask what he was doing, he gently deposited you on some kind of high table; your feet dangling off the edge.

In the darkness of the room, you could barely make out Francis’ form as he leaned away, before suddenly there was a small 'click’ and the soft light of a lamp filled the room. Your eyes widened at everything you saw; you hadn’t been aware that any of this stuff had been in the room you’d fallen asleep in. In the other corner there was a large crib, far too large for a baby’s needs, with a stuffed animal inside. You could see a chest with toys peeking out, as well as bookcase that held children’s books, coloring books, and crayons. Next to it was a large recliner, looking like the perfect spot to settle down and read. And underneath you… you weren’t entirely sure what you were sitting on. Was it… some kind of changing table?

“Francis, what… is all this?” He returned to you, brushing your hair away from your forehead. “Ah, I will explain all of this to you. All I ask is that you let me finish speaking before asking any questions, okay?” You nodded, and he smiled gratefully before starting his explanation.

“There is something called ABDL, which stands for 'Adult Baby Diaper Lover’ that some people engage in, and even identify as, as a way to… regain the innocence one has during childhood. They find comfort in acting like a child or baby, and being treated as one by someone else. This can include wearing diapers and playing with children’s toys, sucking on pacifiers and letting someone else take care of them. Everyone is different in what they like and feel most comfortable doing.”

He paused for a moment, and you thought his explanation ended there before he started speaking again. “There are also caretakers, who find fulfillment in taking care of someone who enjoys being a little one. They can be a partner that also acts as their parental figure, giving them structure and discipline as needed. If I haven’t made it obvious by now, I myself enjoy being a caretaker, hence why I have this nursery.

You swore his look turned somewhat shy as he continued. “I have two boys I take care of regularly, and through their behavior I’ve picked up a sort of… sense, for people who need this in their lives, but don’t know it. I’ve been getting that feeling from you for awhile now, and thought that trying this would benefit you. That said, I only wish to do things that you’re comfortable with, and don’t want to push any of this onto you if it is too overwhelming. So… if you’ll allow me, I’d like to help clean you up and care for you as a little one. Or, if that doesn’t sound like something you’re interested in, I can give you a change of clothes and some privacy and let you get changed on your own. All of this is your decision.”

He looked at you expectantly and you blinked, trying to process all of the information you’d just been told. The events of the night played through your mind and Francis’ caring touch, words and all around comfort made sense. But he’d have done those things even if the current situation hadn’t played out the way it did, right? Despite the short time you’d known him, he didn’t seem the type of person who’d take advantage of someone in any way. All of his kindness seemed genuine.

While the idea of this was… odd, it wasn’t necessarily off-putting. You’d thoroughly enjoyed everything Francis had done for you tonight, and this was just taking his caring to a new level, right? Besides, the thought of turning him down and making this wonderful man sad was the last thing you wanted to do, and getting changed all alone hardly sounded appealing. You met his eyes again.

“Um, sure, I’m willing to try it, I guess. I… don’t really know what to do though.” Francis positively beamed at your response, and it only solidified the thought that this was the right thing to do. “Don’t worry at all, _mon cher_. Just follow my lead. Most importantly however is this: if you ever feel too uncomfortable or don’t like something, tell me and we will stop, okay?”

You nodded at his sudden serious tone, and his relaxed smile returned. “Alright, now that all of that is settled, let’s get you changed into something more comfy, hmm? Can you lay down for Papa?”

His voice changed and he was now talking to you as if you were a child, making you blush. It felt strangely good, and you laid down for him on the changing table. “There’s my good boy!” His hands went to the waistband of your pants and undid them. “Now can you raise your bottom please? Papa needs to take these off.” You couldn’t help but smile at him treating you this way. It felt surprisingly nice and you did as you were asked.

“ _Merci!_ You are being so good for Papa. I’ll have to give you a treat after this. Once we get you dressed, why don’t we get you another cookie, hm? How does that sound?” He started pulling your pants and underwear off and you shyly nodded.

After taking off your wet pants and underwear however, you felt Francis go still. Your heart dropped as you realized why. _'Of course,’_ you thought to yourself. _'He was being so nice to me before but now that he’s seen them he’ll want nothing to do with me.’_ With everything that had been going on, you hadn’t even worried about them for once.

You felt the sting of tears as you self-consciously lowered your hands to try and hide the scars on your thighs from view. Only to jump a little as soft hands gently but firmly took yours to prevent you from hiding them. “Ah ah, sweet. Papa needs to get you cleaned up.” There wasn’t any disgust in his voice, but that didn’t do anything to stop the lump in your throat. You were sure any minute now he’d let you know how he really felt. You let your arms fall across your chest and laid your head back on the table to look at the ceiling, unable to look at him during this.

You felt him beginning to wipe down your thighs and groin with what must have been a baby wipe, from how soft and somewhat cold it was. The whole time you couldn’t help but worry at your lip, trying not to cry. After awhile his hands left you. “There we go, all clean,” he said in that same warm voice.

You gasped when you suddenly felt soft lips brushing against your scars in soft kisses. You lost the battle of holding your tears back, biting your lip to try and stifle any sound that would give away that you were crying. Arms wrapped around your back and you were suddenly pulled against Francis’ shoulder. Threading his fingers through your hair, he massaged your scalp gently, trying to calm you down. “Shhh, it’s okay, _mon petit_ , you can cry. Papa won’t mind.” Slightly relieved at the reassurance, you clung to him as you sobbed.

“Wh-why are you still being so nice? You should…think they’re ugly. They’re – I-I’m disgu- _mmph!_ ” You were cut off as something was placed in your mouth. Your lips gently mouthed the soft material and even suckled on it for a bit. A…pacifier? Francis pressed a finger against it to keep it in your mouth, looking you straight in the eye. Embarrassed by the scrutiny, you looked away, only for a finger to tilt your chin back up.

“Listen, _petit_. You are _**not**_ disgusting in any way. You are breathtakingly beautiful,” he murmured. Long fingers traced your scars, and you found you couldn’t look away. “Every single inch of you.”

Shaking, you couldn’t help but start crying again. No one had ever said anything even remotely close to his kind words. This time you felt Francis pick you up completely, one arm wrapped around your back and the other supporting your bare bottom. He rocked you in his arms, trying to soothe you as you cried into his shoulder. “Oh, _petit_ , don’t you know how beautiful you are? Papa will just have to tell you every day and give you plenty of hugs and kisses to remind you. How does that sound?”

You couldn’t help the small smile that formed from hearing that. This situation was… different, to say the least, but… receiving so much love felt indescribably amazing and you were enjoying the attention. “Ah, there’s that handsome smile!”

Your cheeks burned at the compliment and you hid your face shyly in “Papa's” shoulder, breathing in the scent of his cologne. You felt warm, and safe, and more relaxed than you had in a long, long time. You shivered a little though, finally realizing how cold your bared bottom half was getting.

“Let’s finish getting you dressed, okay? Papa doesn’t want his little boy to be cold.” He set your bottom back onto the changing table and laid you down gently.

He grabbed something from underneath the table that you couldn’t see before meeting your gaze again and winking at you. You blushed and covered your face, making Francis chuckle. “No need to be embarrassed, sweet. Can you lift your bottom up again for Papa? Thank you,” he murmured sweetly as you obeyed, still hiding your face.

“You can lay down again, now.” As you eased down, you were met with something soft and… crinkly? You peeked out from behind your hands to see that he’d put a diaper under you. “Everything alright?” Francis looked at you with concern, petting your leg to try and soothe you. You nodded, sucking on the pacifier nervously. It honestly felt good, it was just… a very new sensation. “Good. Papa’s going to finish putting your diaper on now, okay?”

You nodded and watched in fascination as he grabbed a container and started sprinkling baby powder all over you. The light tickling sensation made you squirm a little. “Oh? I think someone here is a ticklish baby.” He finished with the powder and suddenly fingers were spreading it around, making you giggle. Even that small touch was tickling you. “Looks like Papa was right. And there’s only one way to cure someone who is ticklish…”

His voice trailed off and suddenly his fingers were at your sides, tickling you relentlessly. You burst out laughing, trying to squirm away from the assault. “Ah ah _petit_ , you must stay still! The only cure for being ticklish is to tickle it all out!”

“N-nuh-uh!” You responded cheekily, starting to feel more comfortable in your role. Francis stopped tickling you, tilting his head and grabbing his chin in thought. “Hm… the normal treatment does not seem to be working… this calls for extreme measures.” You blinked, wondering what that could be.

Suddenly he lifted your shirt partially before holding your sides and leaning down to blow a raspberry against your tummy. You laughed and squirmed, but were unable to get away from his tickling assault as he continued giving you raspberries. Eventually he lightened up, smiling down at you. "I think you are cured.” His hand reached out to cup your cheek and you leaned into it, smiling back at him around the pacifier. “There’s my happy baby. Now let’s get you dressed.”

His hands returned to the diaper and fastened it around you snugly. You wiggled a bit, trying to get used to the sensation. “Alright darling, upsies.” He motioned for you to sit up and you did, feet dangling off the changing table again. He came around and held you. “Papa needs to change your shirt too. Lift your arms please.” You obeyed and he gently removed your shirt, quickly picking you up after. You snuggled into him, both wanting to get closer to your Papa, and because you were cold.

He carried you over to the closet and opened the door. “Do you want to help Papa pick out an outfit for you?” Your eyes widened at all the cute clothes and you nodded, reaching out. You hesitated at first, unsure what to pick, until you saw some adorable fleecy footie pajamas in your favorite color. You knew they were perfect and you’d not only be warm in them, but be cute to boot. You tugged on the sleeve and looked up at Francis hopefully.

He smiled at your adorable expression and grabbed the outfit off the hanger. “Good pick, _petit_.” He kissed your forehead, and you wiggled happily both from the kiss and his praise. You were carried back over to the changing table and laid down again. Francis unzipped the front of the PJs before setting one fleeced leg against your foot. “Alright, in you get.” You wiggled your foot into it, followed by the other when Francis guided you to. He continued guiding you into the outfit, asking you to lift your padded bottom, helping you sit up and guiding your arms through the sleeves.

Before long he was zipping you up into it, and you wiggled excitedly. “There, that’s much better, isn’t it?” You nodded and raised your arms out to him, wanting to be held again. He chuckled and obliged before tapping your nose. “I think Papa has turned you into a baby sloth; cute, fuzzy and always wanting to hug.” You giggled at his joke and hugged him happily.

“Now, Papa needs to put the linens in the wash. Would you like to stay here and wait for Papa to get back, or would you like to help?” Your smile dropped as the guilt of wetting the bed welled up again. “Shh, none of that _petit_. It’s okay. Papa knows little boys have accidents sometimes. That’s why Papa made sure you have protection now.” He patted your diapered bottom, making you blush. “I wanna help, Papa,” you murmured.

He kissed your forehead. “What a well-mannered boy Papa has. Papa’s going to set you down now, okay? Then we’ll carry the linens to the laundry room.” He eased you down until you were standing on your own two feet, and you couldn’t help but pout a little. He ruffled your hair a bit. “Don’t worry, we shall be done before you know it and you’ll be in Papa’s arms again. Will you fetch the dirty clothes please?” That perked you up and you dutifully obeyed as Francis gathered the soiled bedding.

You stood before him, dirty clothes in your arms, awaiting instruction. “Thank you, sweet. Now follow Papa.” You toddled behind him out of the room. The hallway light was still on, making it easy to get to the laundry room. Soon enough you were depositing the clothes into the washing machine and Francis had started the wash. “Thank you for being such a good helper, (y/n),” he murmured to you and you suckled your pacifier happily at the praise. “Now it’s time to wash our hands, okay?”

He led you over to the sink, running the water until it was warm and then handing you the bar of soap. He took your hands in his own and put them under the spray of water, standing closely behind you and guiding you through the motion of washing your hands. You stayed in stunned silence for a moment, unused to someone assisting with such a small task as well as being in such an intimate position. Finally you snapped out of it and started washing your hands alongside him. “Ah, there’s my smart boy. You know how to do this.” He kissed the top of your head before stepping away to grab the towel, holding it out to you.

Both of you dried your hands quickly and once Francis had set the towel down, he held his hand out to you. “Ready?” You took his hand, even as you tilted your head questioningly. “For what, Papa?”

You gasped as he wrapped his arms around you and lifted you up once again, before tapping you on the nose. “I believe I promised a certain little boy a cookie for his good behavior. So, are you ready?” You nodded excitedly, throwing your arms around his neck in a hug.

Soon enough, you were sitting on your Papa’s lap, happily nibbling on a cookie as he pet your hair. You were once again seated at the table, _'to look at the lights my baby loves,’_ Francis had said.

However, your eyes were fixed on Francis’ own; you couldn’t help but think that you’d already found the light that shined the brightest, and he was looking right back at you, his gaze warming you more than anything else ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending is super sappy, but this was actually my first finished & posted fic and admittedly I'm still not great at writing endings. :’D As usual all the French is google translate, so I’m sorry if it’s absolutely terrible. I was going with _‘petit’_ roughly translating to ‘little one,’ ‘cuz I loved the idea of France calling his little that. :3 I really enjoyed writing this and hope that I filled the request alright! Feedback would be appreciated, and thank you for reading. ♥


End file.
